Of Love or Orders
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: When a being gets an order, they must complete it, as it is ingraved into them since their creation. But what would happen if you threw the all-chaotic emotion, love, into the matter?


Of Love or Orders.  
  
"I need to figure out if it is true or not... then I will act accordingly." Filia said to the supreme elders. Water dripped occasionally in the background.  
  
"See that you do, or we will make you. And it would be far more painful." The Elderly female Supreme black dragon. Even though Filia was a golden, she was just above her in rank, so Filia would have to listen to her.  
  
"But what if I fail? What about my son? He still is in the egg!"  
  
"Take him with you, he would only be tormented by our clan if raised here... not to mention he is still wanted by the mazokus..."  
  
"Hai..." Filia was then lead out by the black dragon guards.  
  
**************  
  
Filia was sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea, Val's egg fitted snugly between her legs.  
  
"Yare-yare Fi-chan! I thought dragons SIT on their eggs!" Xellos popped out of thin air, standing next to Filia.  
  
"Your late, Xellos. And by the way, dragons CANT sit on their eggs, they would break to easily as well as being uncomfortable!"  
  
"What do you mean I am late!? I didn't know I was supposed to be here at a specific time!"  
  
Filia choose not to respond. Instead, she gathered up Val's egg in her had and walked over to Xellos. She didn't stop till she was two feet from him.  
  
"Um.. yes, Fi-chan?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to see something first..." She then closed the gap between them, and kissing him fully on the lips, her free arm around his waist, her tail around his legs, keeping him from backing up.  
  
Xellos was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Of anything he would think she would do, this was defiantly not one of them.  
  
As suddenly as it started, Filia broke the kiss and sighed, "I thought as much."  
  
She then let go of a confused/shocked Xellos and went out side.  
  
Xellos followed her but slammed in to a barrier that had sprang up around him, preventing him to be able to move. "Filia! What is going on?!"  
  
"I relished something, Xellos." Filia giggled, but it was half hearted. "The Elders at Water Pit aren't very happy with me for it." Filia clutched Val closer, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?! What did you realized?!" Energy was forming around Filia, and Xellos knew exactly what that meant. Several dragon did it before on him and failed, but none had put a barrier around him. He couldn't avoid it this time.  
  
"I realized... that I love you, namagomi." And then the earth erupted around her. disintegrating her and Val's egg.  
  
The barrier around Xellos disappeared. and he stared in shock at the place where Filia and Val once stood. The disintegrating spell disintegrates everything within its 4 ft reach (meaning it could only disintegrates with in a 4 ft radius but could be sent out up to 100 yard). She could of distroied him, for he could not avoid it.  
  
"Why, Filia? Why kill yourself and Val?"  
  
Xellos then went to Water Pit (where the black dragon community resides) to find out.  
  
**************  
  
"So, Xander Oul Froft, what is your plea? Guilty to the crimes? Or not guilty?" the same Black dragon female from before looked down at the teenage dragon before her.  
  
"Supreme Elder Lola Uo Seht, I-" but he didn't get to finish, for Xellos's staff came out of his torso where his heart would be. Blood spilled from him moth and his newly accreted hole in his chest. Xellos removed his staff from the dragon named Xander's chest, to glare, open eyed, at Lola.  
  
"WHY?! WHY DID FILIA KILL HERSELF?! TELL ME!!" He raised his staff threatally, the orb glowing through the blood.  
  
"So it was true then?" Lola cowered slightly from Xellos. The other dragons next to her were visible shaking.  
  
"WHAT WAS TRUE?! AND YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WHY DID MY FILIA KILL HERSELF?!" and down fell every other dragon next to Lola, every one crying out in pain before dyeing at her feet.  
  
"She killed herself because she was in love... with you. No dragon that has fallen in love with another species can live. But in your case, she could of done one of two, no three things. One was kill herself, the other was to kill you, and the third, to kill herself and you. I see she choose to let you live..."  
  
This was not the answer that Xellos was looking for. in fact, Xellos was looking for something that did not exist. He didn't know what he was looking for, but that wasn't it. he then killed her. Slowly.  
  
'Filia, I'm coming...' He then ripped apart his own being....  
  
**************  
  
Deep within the sea of chaos, a sigh exapte perfect lips... "This wasn't what I wanted to happen at all... must start over then...." And the world was no more.  
  
The end.  
  
~~~~~ Man, I am doing a whole lot of august, huh? I wounder why... maybe, sub- consusly, I know they can't be together. 


End file.
